


Embrace

by sinqularty



Category: Bangtan Boys, bts, bullet proof boy scouts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Creppy, Happy, Love, Odd, Other, Sad, Short Story, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinqularty/pseuds/sinqularty
Summary: A Short Story.It all started with a dream of him. I was in despair, I needed to help him, but there was nothing I could really do.However, nothing was really true. Or was it?





	1. Dream

I saw him.

His rich dark eyes piercing into my eyes, his plump salmon colored lips facing mine, his charcoal hair being darker than abyss, his rosy pale skin looking so delicate.

Jimin stood there right in-front of me.

The room was glowing emptiness, brighter than snow, brighter than the staircase to heaven.

However, my only focus was only him. Him. Jimin.

Captivated by his stare, my mind couldn't process any thoughts, any worries or confusion. I stood there looking at him for awhile. Until it came to mind...

Where am I? Why are we here?

"Jimin, where are we?" I confusedly asked him, still focusing on his glare.

His lips just formed into a gentle smile in response.

"Jimin seriously, where are we?" I was becoming a bit worried, realizing the unfamiliarity of the room, the vacant feeling.

"Taehyung, don't worry. Everything is going to be okay. **_Trust me, everything is going to be okay,_** "as he said that reassuringly, the white room started to melt away slowly.

As it melted away it started to reveal dark oblivion of nothingness, however as that was occurring ,right in-front of me Jimin was as well melting into a dark liquid.

The heavy liquid ran down his entire face, the dark liquid was splurging out of his eyes. I was petrified at what I was seeing. His expression was sorrowful, painful.

There was nothing I could do, I was so disturbed of what I was witnessing, I was so distraught.

" ** _Trust me, everything is going to be okay,_** " Jimin now said with a distorted voice as he was slowly melting away. He gently moved his hand towards my cheek, attempting to touch it, but it was too late.

Tears were forming rapidly, my vision started to blur. I couldn't see anything but my tears. There was nothing I could do to save him or help him. That image of him in pain is all that remained, repeating in my head.

I started sobbing. There was nothing for me to do.

_I think you're taking on the wrong advice. But it's alright if these are your worst times. You know you're good.~_

Then I woke up.

 

 


	2. Ease

My eyes flashed open, waking up with wet tear prints on my face. I was confused and worried. 

The alarm kept playing in the background, repeating the same phrase all over again: " _I think you're taking on the wrong advice. But it's alright if these are your worst times. You know you're good."_

I let the alarm repeat itself while I lay in bed facing the ceiling. The plain dark white ceiling. 

The room was covered with a coat of gentle dark hues of blues. I hear small rhythmic beats tapping the glass window.   _It's before dawn and it's raining._

Allowing my thoughts to ponder further of what my dream could signify, I recall the dreadful image of him, Jimin, melting away into pure darkness. Not darkness. _Pure darkness_. 

Seeing him vanish right in-front me has unveiled a new fear, a fear that I expected,  _no_ , hoped to be hidden deep in my mind or be lost; It was losing him. 

His eyes widening as the dark liquid was gushing out, the way his smile drooped instantly into the most heart breaking pain he has ever felt. He was in so much agony.. 

_Stop thinking about the dream. Stop it._

_It's just a dream it doesn't mean anything. You know that. Get your ass off the bed._

As I try to suppress that nightmare that occurred last night, I pushed myself upright from my bed. I observe the perimeter of my room, noticing the room was still covered in shades of blue, and the small patters of the rain drops continued to dance on the glass window. 

I grab my phone from the wooden desk beside me, hitting snooze on the alarm that has started to annoy to me.  

_It's 6am, huh._

I go through my phone, scrolling through social media, letting some time pass. Then I feel the sudden urge to text Jimin. 

_It's 6:30 am though...oh well, wouldn't hurt to try._

 I send a 'hey Jimin,' to see if he would respond or not. 

A few minutes pass and he hasn't responded back. It was evident that he was in fact asleep. However I thought, _why not ask him to hangout today?_

Even though it has been three days of not seeing him, excluding the video calls and texts we send each other on the daily basis, I still miss him.  

I send him a follow up message, "Let's hangout today at the cafe today! I know you're asleep as of right now but respond back when you see this. Love ya." 

Then I place my cellphone on the desk beside my bed. 

Kicking the crimson colored covers and hoping off my bed, I head straight to the bathroom, ready to start my morning, my day. 

 

**He seemed at ease with himself. He _seemed_ at ease. **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The story is still going on, I just have not been active lately and have been busy with school work. Will update the next story soon.


End file.
